This new variety of Raphiolepis indica was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis indica `Jack Evans`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Flowerwood Nursery at Kelly Road, Loxley, Ala. The seedling was found in May, 1987. The new and distinct Raphiolepis indica plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable plant of dense, compact mounding habit, an abundance of pink flower clusters, attractive leaf shape, improved winter hardiness, and improved resistance to fireblight and leaf spot. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its parent, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, insect, and disease which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. As with the parent plant, the plant of this invention, which has been named `Conor`, may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, a ground cover, in either formal or informal groupings, and is quite attractive in mass plantings. `Conor` serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. `Conor` is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. This plant is easy to care for and maintain in size due to its short internodes, slow to moderate growth rate, heavy branching, and dense canopy. Its natural propensity to remain small to maturity makes it valuable for landscape uses in smaller home gardens which require plants which do not outgrow their intended mature dimensions.
While evaluating the Raphiolepis indica `Jack Evans` seedlings, attention was directed toward leaf spot and fireblight resistance. Any of the seedlings which showed susceptibility to either disease were discarded. Most varieties of pink Raphiolepis tend to be susceptible to leaf spot and fireblight; however, this new variety was selected for its resistance to these diseases. As a result little or no chemical spray is needed which benefits the environment.
Cold hardiness was also a very important criterion. Plants of this seed group, as well as the parent, were evaluated in Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and Washington, D.C. during the winters of 1991 and 1992. The new variety, Raphiolepis indica `Conor` attained high levels of cold hardiness earlier than the other selections and maintained this level of cold hardiness through the winter and into the early spring.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry's direction at Flowerwood Nursery in Loxley, Ala. The increased number of plants were evaluated and demonstrated stabilty of the new characteristics from generation to generation. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.